Searchlight Pictures/Trailer Variants
Fox Searchlight Pictures 1995 GW247H186.jpg|''The Brothers McMullen'' (1995) 1995–1997, 2007, 2010 GW275H151.jpg|''Girl 6'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-10-31-07h20m09s49.png|''Stealing Beauty'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-08-29-21h46m13s81.png|''She's the One'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-10-30-03h34m49s233.png|''Smilla's Sense of Snow'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-09-20-19h35m18s28.png|''I Think I Love My Wife'' (2007, A) Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-10h59m35s255.png|''I Think I Love My Wife'' (2007, B) vlcsnap-2013-05-03-06h08m14s173.png|''My Name Is Khan'' (US, 2010) 1997–2013 vlcsnap-2013-10-31-07h12m24s250.png|''Love and Other Catastrophes'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-10-31-07h13m56s111.png|''Paradise Road'' (1997) FoxSearchlightStarMaps.png|''Star Maps'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-08-29-21h47m40s172.png|''The Full Monty'' (1997) FoxSearchlightOscarandLucinda.png|''Oscar and Lucinda'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-08-29-21h49m07s44.png|''Two Girls and a Guy'' (1998) vlcsnap-2013-10-30-03h19m45s155.png|''Slums of Beverly Hills'' (1998, A) vlcsnap-2013-10-30-03h20m06s110.png|''Slums of Beverly Hills'' (1998, B) vlcsnap-2014-02-09-19h59m46s82.png|''Cousin Bette'' (1998, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-09-20h09m58s54.png|''Cousin Bette'' (1998, B) vlcsnap-2013-10-30-03h40m18s161.png|''Polish Wedding'' (1998) vlcsnap-2013-10-31-07h09m18s179.png|''Among Giants'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-10-30-03h18m32s233.png|''A Midsummer Night's Dream'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-07-17-16h50m12s178.png|''Boys Don't Cry'' (1999, A) vlcsnap-2013-07-20-06h48m28s213.png|''Boys Don't Cry'' (1999, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-18-09h34m53s19.png|''Woman on Top'' (2000, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-18-09h40m02s80.png|''Woman on Top'' (2000, B) vlcsnap-2013-10-31-06h47m56s189.png|''Bootmen'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-11-18-09h39m45s170.png|''Kingdom Come'' (2001, A) vlcsnap-2013-08-29-21h38m06s85.png|''Kingdom Come'' (2001, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-19-06h14m15s105.png|''Sexy Beast'' (2001, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-22-00h30m57s140.png|''Sexy Beast'' (2001, B) GW433H246.jpg|''The Deep End'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-08-29-21h06m23s253.png|''Waking Life'' (2001, A) vlcsnap-2013-08-29-21h06m27s41.png|''Waking Life'' (2001, B) vlcsnap-2013-10-30-03h52m54s42.png|''Super Troopers'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-11-22-00h22m19s62.png|''Kissing Jessica Stein'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-10-30-03h08m46s252.png|''The Banger Sisters'' (2002, A) vlcsnap-2013-09-18-18h41m39s156.png|''The Banger Sisters'' (2002, B) vlcsnap-2013-10-30-03h06m43s249.png|''The Good Girl'' (2002) Searchlight.png|''One Hour Photo'' (2002, A) vlcsnap-2014-07-09-05h58m26s192.png|''One Hour Photo'' (2002, B) vlcsnap-2014-07-09-05h58m38s56.png|''One Hour Photo'' (2002, C) vlcsnap-2013-08-29-21h22m53s7.png|''Brown Sugar'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-11-22-00h35m26s129.png|''Antwone Fisher'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-10-31-06h46m17s145.png|''Bend It Like Beckham'' (US, 2003) vlcsnap-2013-11-22-00h43m56s215.png|''The Good Thief'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-08-29-19h30m45s205.png|''28 Days Later'' (US, 2003) vlcsnap-2013-11-22-00h47m12s129.png|''Garage Days'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-11-22-01h10m18s169.png|''Lucia, Lucia'' (US, 2003) vlcsnap-2013-11-22-00h20m41s122.png|''Le Divorce'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-08-29-21h21m39s105.png|''Thirteen'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-10-30-02h56m15s126.png|''In America'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-12-30-00h32m58s144.png|''The Dreamers'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-11-22-01h34m35s148.png|''Club Dread'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-11-22-01h19m00s218.png|''Never Die Alone'' (2004, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-22-01h19m56s76.png|''Never Die Alone'' (2004, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-22-01h20m42s33.png|''Never Die Alone'' (2004, C) vlcsnap-2013-11-22-01h23m08s196.png|''Johnson Family Vacation'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-07-20-06h43m10s201.png|''Napoleon Dynamite'' (US, 2004, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-21-23h39m34s172.png|''Napoleon Dynamite'' (US, 2004, B) vlcsnap-2013-08-29-19h27m25s2.png|''Garden State'' (2004, A) vlcsnap-2013-07-20-06h45m21s99.png|''Garden State'' (2004, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-22-01h32m03s143.png|''Sideways'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-10-30-03h44m17s10.png|''Kinsey'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-08-29-21h19m24s135.png|''Millions'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-10-31-06h51m42s140.png|''Melinda and Melinda'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-10-31-06h52m56s64.png|''Separate Lies'' (2005) GW533H252.jpg|''Roll Bounce'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-29-21h12m37s138.png|''Bee Season'' (2005) GW570H237.jpg|''The Ringer'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-10-31-06h58m14s200.png|''Imagine Me & You'' (US, 2006, A) vlcsnap-2013-10-31-07h01m12s192.png|''Imagine Me & You'' (US, 2006, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-22-01h39m45s107.png|''Night Watch'' (US, 2006, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h35m03s46.png|''Night Watch'' (US, 2006, B) GW519H221.jpg|''The Hills Have Eyes'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-05-05-02h17m27s49.png|''Thank You for Smoking'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-11-22-01h43m02s113.png|''Phat Girlz'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-09-20-19h36m38s98.png|''Little Miss Sunshine'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-12-31-03h51m22s43.png|''Confetti'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-12-31-03h49m53s170.png|''The Last King of Scotland'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-03h20m59s12.png|''Fast Food Nation'' (2006) GW464H245.jpg|''The History Boys'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-12-31-03h48m25s64.png|''Notes on a Scandal'' (2006, A) vlcsnap-2013-05-05-02h20m57s42.png|''Notes on a Scandal'' (2006, B) vlcsnap-2013-12-31-03h52m17s112.png|''The Namesake'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-05-05-02h21m42s119.png|''Sunshine'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-03h07m37s165.png|''The Darjeeling Limited'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-07-02-07h33m16s175.png|''Juno'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-03h09m32s54.png|''Under the Same Moon'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-03h02m57s199.png|''Young@Heart'' (2008) Bandicam_2016-07-01_01-55-27-097.jpg|''Tropic Thunder'' and Satan's Alley (2008) vlcsnap-2013-05-05-02h29m49s180.png|''Street Kings'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-03h02m13s25.png|''Choke'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-07-02-07h36m29s36.png|''The Secret Life of Bees'' (2008) Vlcsnap-2013-04-21-22h01m17s237.png|''Slumdog Millionare'' (US, 2008) vlcsnap-2013-12-31-03h42m16s247.png|''The Wrestler'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-07-02-07h43m19s40.png|''Notorious'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-07-02-07h47m54s220.png|''Miss March'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-07-02-07h45m29s56.png|''My Life in Ruins'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-05-05-02h37m01s68.png|''(500) Days of Summer'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-07-02-07h49m42s20.png|''Adam'' (2009) Snapshot - 114.png|''Post Grad'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-04-21-22h07m13s232.png|''Whip It'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-07-02-07h52m57s161.png|''Amelia'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-05-05-02h41m47s78.png|''Gentlemen Broncos'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-07-02-07h58m11s221.png|''Crazy Heart'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-07-02-08h00m15s194.png|''Our Family Wedding'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-05-05-02h45m28s219.png|''Just Wright'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-05-05-02h50m02s186.png|''Cyrus'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-05-05-02h56m38s90.png|''Never Let Me Go'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-07-02-08h02m41s140.png|''Conviction'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-05-02-21h17m56s189.png|''127 Hours'' (2010, A) vlcsnap-2013-05-03-06h09m47s45.png|''127 Hours'' (2010, B) vlcsnap-2013-09-20-19h25m44s192.png|''Black Swan'' (2010, A) vlcsnap-2013-04-21-22h17m16s185.png|''Black Swan'' (2010, B) vlcsnap-2013-07-02-07h12m17s83.png|''The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-11-14-22h59m52s120.png|''Black Nativity'' (2013) 2011–2020 2011–2013 vlcsnap-2013-05-05-02h54m01s186.png|''Cedar Rapids'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-05-05-03h02m42s142.png|''Win Win'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-05-05-02h59m17s155.png|''The Tree of Life'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-23h59m59s68.png|''The Art of Getting By'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-07-02-08h07m33s210.png|''Snow Flower and the Secret Fan'' (US, 2011) vlcsnap-2013-07-02-08h09m21s50.png|''Another Earth'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-07-02-07h15m06s253.png|''Margaret'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-07-02-07h14m21s62.png|''Martha Marcy May Marlene'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-09-27-00h08m28s106.png|''The Descendants'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-09-27-00h10m09s89.png|''Shame'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-07-02-07h27m33s34.png|''Sound of My Voice'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-22-17h46m16s17.png|''The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-04-21-22h33m26s179.png|''Lola Versus'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-11-02-04h33m14s114.png|''Beasts of the Southern Wild'' (2012, A) vlcsnap-2013-07-02-07h10m19s194.png|''Beasts of the Southern Wild'' (2012, B) GW500H200.png|''Hitchcock'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h40m48s227.png|''Ruby Sparks'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h36m10s176.png|''The Sessions'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-04-21-22h31m00s0.png|''Stoker'' (2013, A) vlcsnap-2013-11-02-04h31m36s145.png|''Stoker'' (2013, B) vlcsnap-2013-11-02-04h31m10s122.png|''Stoker'' (2013, C) Vlcsnap-2013-05-02-16h35m24s151.png|''Trance'' (US, 2013, A) vlcsnap-2013-09-27-00h04m15s130.png|''Trance'' (US, 2013, B) vlcsnap-2013-05-02-16h37m45s48.png|''The East'' (2013, A) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-02h37m14s3.png|''The East'' (2013, B) vlcsnap-2013-09-27-00h02m24s53.png|''The East'' (2013, C) vlcsnap-2013-11-02-10h01m22s77.png|''The East'' (2013, D) vlcsnap-2013-08-22-17h44m50s115.png|''The Way Way Back'' (2013, A) vlcsnap-2013-06-30-23h03m46s59.png|''The Way Way Back'' (2013, B) vlcsnap-2013-09-26-23h56m16s181.png|''The Way Way Back'' (2013, C) vlcsnap-2013-07-21-01h58m26s65.png|''12 Years a Slave'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-06-30-22h12m50s92.png|''Black Nativity'' (2013) 2013–2020 vlcsnap-2014-01-18-16h56m22s81.png|''The East'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2013-09-12-17h59m16s174.png|''The Way Way Back'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-02h13m00s143.png|''Enough Said'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-22-17h44m23s182.png|''Baggage Claim'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-11-06-20h15m28s118.png|''12 Years a Slave'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-09-26-23h54m02s53.png|''Black Nativity'' (2013, A) vlcsnap-2013-12-07-00h46m44s232.png|''Black Nativity'' (2013, B) Vlcsnap-2014-03-12-02h40m43s95.png|''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' (2014, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-26-13h16m52s161.png|''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' (2014, B) vlcsnap-2014-02-03-15h48m58s28.png|''Starred Up'' (International, 2014) SearchlightBylineless.png|''Dom Hemingway'' (2014, A) vlcsnap-2014-01-30-18h08m54s253.png|''Dom Hemingway'' (2014, B) vlcsnap-2014-01-30-18h09m06s28.png|''Dom Hemingway'' (2014, C) Vlcsnap-2014-04-03-13h35m36s141.png|''Dom Hemingway'' (2014, D) vlcsnap-2013-10-19-18h54m17s14.png|''Belle'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2014-05-06-06h53m05s58.png|''I Origins'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2014-05-19-23h24m44s176.png|''Calvary'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2014-04-03-13h34m28s221.png|''The Drop'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-06-13-10h52m21s240.png|''Birdman'' (2014) vlcsnap-2014-07-14-22h16m18s217.png|''Wild'' (2014) JackieFS.jpg|''Jackie'' (2016) WilsonFS.jpg|''Wilson'' (2017) Screen Shot 2017-08-17 at 4.36.53 PM.png|''Gifted'' (2017) TBOEM_FS.jpg|''Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri'' (2017) Patti_Cake$.png|''Patti Cake$'' (2017) 0001 (A).png|''The Shape of Water'' (2017, A) 0002 (B).png|''The Shape of Water'' (2017, B) 0003 ©.png|''The Shape of Water'' (2017, C) 0004 (D).png|''The Shape of Water'' (2017, D) CAD08C47-70F0-410F-A5C9-5BD673235D8A.jpeg|''Isle of Dogs'' (2018) Searchlight Pictures 2020-present Searchlight Pictures Jojo Rabbit (Trailer).png|''Jojo Rabbit'' (2019) Searchlight Pictures The French Dispatch (Trailer).png|''The French Dispatch'' (2020) Searchlight Pictures The Personal History of David Copperfield (Trailer).png|''The Personal History of David Copperfield'' (2020) Print logo variations Fox Searchlight Pictures 1995–1998 FSL I Think I Love My Wife.png|''I Think I Love My Wife'' (2007) 1998–2020 Slums of Beverly Hills trailer variant (1998).png|''Slums of Beverly Hills'' (1998) Waking_Life_trailer_variant_(2001).png|''Waking Life'' (2001) FSL Birdman Trailer.png|''One Hour Photo'' (2002) FSL Notes on a Scandal Trailer.png|''Notes on a Scandal'' (US, 2006) Sunshine trailer variant (2007).png|''Sunshine'' (2007) FSL-Juno.png|''Juno'' (2007) choke fox searchlight print logo.png|''Choke'' (2008) whip it fox searchlight print logo.png|''Whip It'' (2009) post grad fox searchlight print logo.png|''Post Grad'' (2009) The Tree of Life trailer variant (2011).png|''The Tree of Life'' (2011) The Art pf Getting By trailer variant (2011).png|''The Art of Getting By'' (2011) Another Earth trailer variant (2011).png|''Another Earth'' (2011) Margaret trailer variant (2011).png|''Margaret'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h36m39s62.png|''The Do-Deca-Pentathlon'' (2012) Hitchcock_trailer_variant_(2012).png|''Hitchcock'' (2012) The East trailer variant (2013).png|''The East'' (2013) FSL Birdman Trailer.png|''Birdman'' (2014) FSL-Wild.png|''Wild'' (2014) Searchlight Pictures 2020-present Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Independent film production companies of the United States Category:20th Century Fox Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:Los Angeles Category:1995 Category:Special logos Category:21st Century Fox Category:News Corporation Category:Fox Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures